A Link Between Minds
by Dovahkiin1503
Summary: After years of abuse and experimentation one Harry Potter has turned into a bitter and vindictive person. That all changes however when he meets Wanda Maximoff. Harry gets a new sense of purpose for his life which brings him not only in direct conflict with the Avengers, but also the Wizarding World
1. Prologue

**Summary:** After years of abuse and experimentation one Harry Potter has turned into a bitter and vindictive person. That all changes however when he meets Wanda Maximoff. While Wanda and her brother Pietro are although willingly yet unknowingly experimented on by HYDRA, Harry gets a new sense of purpose for his life which brings him not only in direct conflict with the Avengers, but also the Wizarding World.

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to either Harry Potter or the MCU.

 **A/N:** Okay so first of all before I start let me give a tiny rant about something which will contain **MINOR SPOILERS** for Infinity War.

Why would they place Wanda and Vision in a Romantic relationship yet have them talk about wanting a normal life. For Wanda it could be possible if Vision could take away her powers, Vision on the other hand could never have a normal life. Also is it just me or is Wanda as a character stronger without Vision rather than with him. Wanda is one of my favorite characters and except for Hawkeye the most human and the one character we can (mostly) relate to. Natasha is a former assassin, Tony was a weapons developer and now flies around in his own weaponized armor, Steve was a soldier a hundred years out of his time, Bruce was a scientist who got his second half thanks to gamma radiation and yet Wanda even with her enhanced powers she is still as Steve called her "just a kid." Like it or not Wanda is the most human of all the Avengers. So yes my points are as follows: I do not like Vision's character, I love Wanda's character since she is the most human of all Avengers and I absolutely HATE the so called romance between these two.

Now with that out of the way on with the story let it be known that the prologue is the only part from a characters perspective. Also in a HP/Avengers crossover Harry should only end up with Wanda in my eyes.

 **A Link Between Minds**

 **Prologue: How It All Started**

It all started when I was eight years old… no wait it started even before then. It all started when my brother and I were fifteen months old. It was the night of October 31st, of the year 1990 when HE came along. Our parents were away for some reason so our "father's" parents came to look after us. It was around midnight when Lord Voldemort showed up and caught our grandparents by surprise. Our grandfather tried to hold him of while our grandmother took us to our room where a portkey was located. Sadly it failed and in the end our grandmother sacrificed her life to safe ours when the Dark Lord tried to kill us with a beam of green light. The idiot tried to do it a second time, but failed to realize that our grandmothers sacrifice activated a very ancient and powerful ritual that was already prepared by our mother. An even longer story a bit shorter, a second beam of green light was redirected back to the Dark Lord and we both lived. Sorry have I confused you? Great! That is how I felt most of my life up until the point I didn't care anymore.

But back to where we were. Although my brother and I both survived, this was the end of my happy life. Yeah that's right after fifteen months my happy life went to shit all thanks to a manipulative old man by the name of Albus fucking Dumbledore! _Okay Hadrian deep breaths they don't know who you are or what you are talking about._ Okay so change of plans. I wanted to reveal my identity at the end, but I just thought that it would make more sense if I did it now. So without further ado, my name is unfortunately still Harry James Potter, brother to Aiden Charles Potter and son to James and Lily Potter. My grandparents were Charles Potter and Dorea Potter nèe Black.

In truth Dumbledore advised my parents to separate me from my brother to protect me. Saying that Voldemort's followers would target me. So what did the old fool do? He placed me in the middle of the night on the doorstep of my magic hating relatives. While there my life was a hell. While there I was treated like a slave with only the cupboard under the stairs as a place to sleep and heal. I had hope in two people while at my relatives. The first was a young teacher who had noticed my abused state and tried to investigate it and get me away. She nearly succeeded until she, her husband and daughter were brutally murdered.

My second hope came in the form of Tony Stark. My uncle was at the time the CEO of Grunnings which was a company that made drills of all sizes. Thanks to my uncle Grunnings had made a deal with Stark Industries which resulted in Stark actually coming over for dinner. When he saw me it was obvious that Stark noticed my state. So imagine my surprise that nothing happened. Either he ignored it completely for some reason or he simply didn't care. Two months later I went from a hell to the deepest parts of Tartarus when my relatives SOLD me to men from what I now know to be HYDRA. This happened while I was eight years old.

HYDRA did many experiments on me. Most of them resolved on their second version of the Super Soldier Serum. Unlike with the Winter Soldier who came before me they couldn't control me even through brainwashing. As it turned out the serum not only enhanced my body, but it also enhanced my magic including my Occlumency. After HYDRA found out they couldn't control me, they locked me up in a cell that was somewhere in their base. The base was located in a country called Sokovia. As the years went on HYDRA tested my limits more and more However they made one mistake, they gave me books on magic. After years of experiment HYDRA had lost interest in me, or so I thought. After the Battle of New York, HYDRA got their hands of a scepter that had belonged to Loki and could control people. At first they thought they could also control me with it. The test however proved otherwise.

As it turned the Scepter could also grant special abilities. In my case telepathy, telekinesis, something HYDRA called psionic energy manipulation and enhancement of my mind related magic to an even higher level and as I later found out, it also gave me the ability to learn the so called Mystic Arts or as Wizards and Witches called it, Sorcery. Another thing the scepter did was unlock my animagus form. Normally an Animagus is someone who could change into an animal at will. However there were two that were different. Those were the so called Red Dragon of Domination and the White Dragon of Supremacy. Their legend went all the way back to the time of Merlin and Morgana. The legend goes a bit like this. Morgana made a pact with Ddraig who was the Red Dragon in order to get her revenge on Arthur. Arthur seeing the threat his half-sister could pose sought out Ddraig's rival named Albion and made a similar pact. Both dragons bonded to their partners and choose a form to hold their power. Ddraig choose the form of a red gauntlet and Albion choose the form of a pair of white with blue wings. The pact however went a bit wrong, for you see after both Morgana and Arthur killed the other the dragons were supposed to be set free. However what really happened was completely different. After the death of Morgana and Arthur, Ddraig and Albion were reborn in new bodies.

I had gotten the red gauntlet that possessed the soul of Ddraig. Oh before I forget Ddraig has the power to double his partner's power every ten seconds and Albion has the ability to halve the power of everything his partner touches. During the months I trained my new abilities and grew my magical power, HYDRA had launched attacks of Sokovia and sent people to "deal" with it. This was all in order to see if they could create more enhanced. Two of these were Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They were the only two that survived the experiments. Pietro had it the easiest with his enhanced speed and durability. Wanda however suffered the most as her powers were mostly the same as mine. Why was this a problem you may ask. Well you see I had something that Wanda didn't have and that was a way to protect my mind with Occlumency.

Wanda not only picked up on so called surface thoughts and some deeper thoughts, but normal speech was for her also louder. So to make sure that the only interesting person in the building didn't go insane, I made contact with her mind without her knowing I was even there… yeah the resulting scream, which by the way was both mental and vocal was not fun for my mind. If this was what she constantly felt, I could understand why Wanda was going insane. After she had calmed down I had introduced myself and told her that I was the very first experiment with the scepter. I also told Wanda that my abilities were almost the same as hers and that I had found a way to shut out all of noise if I wanted to and I offered to teach it to her which she accepted.

Over the months that followed I helped Wanda with her Occlumency and her so called Mindscape. Wanda's Mindscape turned out to look like the city Novi Grad which was the city she and her brother lived most of their lives. I explained to Wanda that the deeper you get in a Mindscape, the stronger and more complex the defenses should get. I then took her into my Mindscape and showed her one of the defenses. My second to last level of my Mindscape was a maze made of Vibranium that formed a cube around those that are in the mind. I also explained that I was the only one that knew the right way to proceed.

As the months went on Wanda's powers stabilized more than mine ever had. I knew there would be a catch and we found it one night while I relived some memories of my time before HYDRA. Wanda somehow picked up on my distress and tried to help and used the (at the time unknown) connection between our minds and managed to enter my nightmare and calm me down. The next day as we worked on Wanda's Occlumency she told me that she somehow felt my distress and asked how that was possible. I already had my theory and told Wanda as much and asked if she wanted to test it. Wanda agreed and I left her mind to test it. Once outside Wanda's mind I sent some mental questions to her to which she replied even more confused than before. When I once again entered her mind, I explained to Wanda that because we worked mentally together so much, a connection between our minds was formed. I also told Wanda that if she wanted the connection gone I had to stop helping her with her occlumency training before it became permanent.

Wanda's response was a solid no and she explained that because of the connection she didn't feel as lonely as before. Wanda also told me that she had developed a connection with Pietro, but this one was weaker and yet at the same time stronger than the one between Wanda and myself. I explained that the most likely reason for this was the fact she and Pietro were twins. As months turned into a year the connection between Wanda and myself became permanent and eventually our friendship turned romantic at least in our minds it did since I was still kept in a cell even though Wanda and Pietro were allowed to wander around the base.

At the start of our relationship Wanda and I promised each other to never keep secrets without a very good reason. And so I showed and explained most of my past. This however revealed another part of our bound as Wanda seemed to temper my anger at the world and calm me down far quicker than I would have alone. Wanda also promised me that she would help me get revenge against my relatives when we were released. This is not to say that Wanda was a shy and gentle young woman as my memory of meeting Tony Stark seemed to prove. Wanda explained to me that at the age of ten she and her brother were orphaned when a mortar shell hit the apartment they lived at with their parents. Their parents were instantly killed and the twins ended up trapped. When a second shell hit, but didn't explode Wanda was forced to stare at the words Stark Industries that was printed on it. Wanda explained that at every shift and tremor she thought that the shell would explode, until after two days she and Pietro were saved. Wanda told me of her hatred for not only Stark and the Avengers, but for America in general. Wanda also revealed her fear of being trapped in small spaces with no visible way out. I in turn promised Wanda that I would help her with her revenge against Tony Stark and any who would support him.

In the six months that followed Wanda and I discovered that our Mindscapes were also linked, but it was far harder to enter them without being invited, so we both decided to make a doorway of sorts in the form of a house that would make it easier to enter the other's Mindscape. In this house we also let our desire for the other flow free and slept together. And although physically we were still virgins, mentally it was a complete different story. Most of the time when Wanda and I mentally had sex together it was rough and wild since we were both quite aggressive in personality, yet sometimes we made slow and passionate love to each other just to show our love. Eventually my desire to see the entire world burn was diminished until it was nearly gone. Although my thirst for revenge against those that had wronged me grew even stronger. This was probably due to the fact that Wanda had the same thirst for revenge. For both of us this also included HYDRA after I explained that HYDRA was behind all those resent attacks on Sokovia in order to find test subjects. We both knew that as time went on we had to reign in our passion for each other and our rage for HYDRA the moment they let me out. And that moment came a year later when the Avengers would attack the base.

 **Closing Notes:** The prologue will be the only chapter in a 1st person POV format. The rest of the story will be in 3rd person POV with the focus mainly being on Harry and Wanda, but sometimes also other people. Also to make sure everyone gets it Harry and Wanda are the same age in this story. That means that Harry has spent 18 years as a prisoner of HYDRA being experimented on. For anyone that think Wanda and Harry moved too quickly, let me remind you that they have a permanent mental connection with the other and they know each other for three years on a really close level (a year and a half before they mentally had sex) Also as you probably have guessed this story will start at the beginning of Age of Ultron. On a final note, yes I took Ddraig and Albion with their respective Sacred Gears from High School DxD and twisted their story a bit.

I hope you all like the start of this story and please review your thoughts. This is Dovahkiin1503 signing out.


	2. Chapter 01: Freedom At Last

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to either Harry Potter or the MCU.

 **A/N:** This chapter will contain my very first lemon which will of course be marked. If you do not like it you can skip it since it is not really important to the story.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello"_ = mentally talking

' _Hello'_ = thoughts

§Hello§ = parsletongue

 **A Link Between Minds**

 **Chapter 01: Freedom at last**

Wanda Maximoff was in one word giddy when the Avengers attacked the base. Today would be the day that she would meet Harry for real. She of course knew how he looked like ever since he helped her three years ago, but there was nothing better than the real thing. When she was informed about the attack on the base, Wanda made contact to form a plan. Both Harry (Hadrian to others) and herself decided that Wanda would release Harry under the guise of them needing every person against the Avengers. Harry would act like the broken slave HYDRA wanted him to be and would wait until Pietro and most of the guards were gone before making their move. So when the explosions came closer, Wanda used her telekinetic ability to open the door to Harry's cell. This of course triggered an alarm within the base that put those of HYDRA on edge. That changed however when Harry walked into the in a submissive pose. Pietro obviously was surprised that there was another person in the base that he hadn't met yet. Strucker the head of the HYDRA cell that did the experiments was almost as happy as Wanda was, though obviously for different reasons. Strucker thought they had finally broken Harry oh how wrong a person could be.

Wanda nearly rolled with her eyes when Harry asked "What is thy bidding my master?"

Strucker was either too happy or too oblivious to notice the dangerous undertone that Wanda and even Pietro picked up on. Strucker looked at the three enhanced before him before he turned to Pietro as he said "Quicksilver I need you to go outside and distract the Avengers now go." As Pietro left, Strucker turned towards Wanda and Harry before he said "Wanda, Potter I need the two of you to protect the information that is on that hard drive over there."

As Strucker finished by pointing at a hard drive that was on a table nearby, Harry asked "Is there a copy of this information?"

Strucker smiled before he said "As a matter of fact there is indeed a copy of this USB, but you shouldn't worry... about… it."

When Strucker had pulled out the USB, Wanda had pulled it towards herself and crushed it with her telekinetic powers. As Strucker stared in shock at Wanda, Harry stepped forward and let his act disappear when he said "And now there is only one way for the Avengers to get the information. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is me erasing your memories of the information and the hard way is me breaking your mind through the Crusiatus Curse. You really shouldn't have given me all those books on magic in order to try and make me your most powerful weapon."

Strucker after getting over his shock said "Ha I control you and I order you to stand down and follow my pervious orders!"

Harry gave a predatory smirk before he said "The hard way it is then, I am so glad you choose for it. Now let's see if you can handle pain as much as you can give it shall we? CRUSIO!" The screams that followed was a clear indication of how much power there was behind the curse.

Ten minutes later and the great Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was nothing more than a twitching mess of a human that laid on the floor. Half way through Strucker's mind had snapped and shut down due to the pain which caused his body to collapse. Both Wanda and Harry knew they had to hide so they could ambush some of the Avengers that had gotten into the base. They decided to split up and make their way to the scepter. After splitting up from Wanda, Harry soon found Thor and decided to have a bit of fun and thus he said "Immobulus" while pointing his hand at Thor. As Thor was frozen in place, Harry walked around him and made eye contact in order to use his own kind of mind manipulation which was a form of mind control or brainwashing. As Harry held eye contact with Thor he said _"Captain America is your enemy. You just discovered that he is a double agent for HYDRA and the reason you couldn't find the scepter. You will make him pay for his betrayal."_ As Harry saw Thor's eyes glaze over, he knew that Thro now thought the Captain America was indeed his enemy and disappeared around the corner before he was seen again. As Harry turned around the corner he heard Thor scream "ROGERS YOU WILL PAY!"

As Thor went to search for Rogers, Harry sent a mental message to Wanda of _"Wanda stay away from Rogers. He is about to get a very angry Asgardian after him."_

Wanda responded to it with _"I already met with Rogers and sent him tumbling down the stairs. Let's regroup at the scepter. I have this feeling that Stark will be heading there."_ After Harry agreed with Wanda he made his way towards the basement.

As Steve Rogers walked up the stairs he was pushed down from by a young woman through telekinesis, he said into his earpiece "Stay on alert guys there is a second enhanced here. This one is a young woman of around mid-twenties with long brown hair, forest green eyes, a red with black top, a black skirt and black shoes. She has at least telekinetic abilities maybe more." Just as he was finished Rogers came across a very angry Thor.

Just as Steve was about to ask what was wrong, Thor said "I have found you Rogers and now you will face Asgardian justice for your betrayal. I know you were the reason why we had such difficulty finding my brother's scepter."

As Thor charged at him, Steve could think only one thing _'Well shit.'_

Steve was just in time at dodging the swing Thor made with his hammer. A second swing came from below which forced Steve to block, only to pushed down the stairs yet again. Thor soon followed by jumping down the stairs as he screamed "STAY STILL TRAYTOR AND ACCEPT ASGARDIAN JUSTICE."

Steve rolled out of way and when he saw an opening he smashed his shield as hard as he could into Thor's face. As he kept his eyes, Steve saw Thor shake his head before he said "Have you finally come to your senses Thor or do you want to go to round two?"

When Thor finally shook of the daze he said "There is a third enhanced in here."

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked "Can you describe this enhanced?" Thor gave a nod before he did just that. After Thor had given the description including what happened, Steven once again activated his earpiece and said "There is a third enhanced in the base. This one is a young man round his mid-twenties. He has untamed black hair, emerald-green eyes, He has a black shirt and dark blue faded jeans with sneakers. He at least has the ability to immobilize and to brainwash someone. He just manipulated Thor into believing that I was a double agent for HYDRA." After Steve had informed everyone he and Thor decided to stay together in case there were other enhanced and moved on.

Meanwhile both Harry and Wanda had regrouped and followed Tony Stark into the secret basement that held Loki's scepter. As Stark came closer, Wanda used her fear manipulation on him. The illusion that showed Harry and Wanda the thing Stark feared most actually shocked tem a bit, but at the same time it also convinced them to let Stark take the scepter as they believed that it would cause Starks own destruction. Pietro arrived just as the illusion ended and wanted to prevent Stark from taking the scepter before Wanda stopped him and said "Let him take it. Stark messing with the scepter will only lead to his own destruction."

Pietro let out a sigh before he turned towards Harry and said "So just who are you?"

Harry looked from Wanda to Pietro before he said "I am actually the first person they experimented on with the scepter and thus how they discovered that it could grant enhanced abilities. I am Hadrian… Potter by the way."

Pietro looked at Hadrian in a funny way before he said "Nice to meet you Harry I am Pietro Maximoff and this is my sister Wanda."

At Pietro's official introduction of both himself and his sister, both Harry and Wanda burst out in laughter.

After they had both calmed down, Wanda explained by saying "Pietro Harry and I already know each other for roughly three years. You see like me Harry here has also abilities that focus around the mind. It was actually Harry that helped me gain control over my abilities and prevented me from going insane."

Pietro just gave a nod before he said "So sister shall we go and see if we can find a place to stay in Novi Grad?"

Wanda glanced at Harry before she said "You go on ahead, Harry and I still need to see if the Avengers didn't take anything else besides the scepter." As Harry looked at Pietro he could see that was going to offer to help searching so with a small wave in front of Pietro's face, Harry sent a mental instruction for Pietro not to wait for either Wanda or Harry and to go to Novi Grad.

As Pietro left the basement, Wanda glanced at Harry before she whispered harshly "I want to do the same as you want Harry, but next time do NOT use your abilities on Pietro."

Harry turned towards Wanda before he said "Alright Wanda unless I really have too I will not use my abilities on your brother. Now shall we go and look for some privacy my dear Wanda?"

The question earned Harry a lust filled stare from her before Wanda said "Yes Harry let's find some privacy to finally let go."

 **Lemon Start**

As Wanda and Harry walked into the nearest room, they found themselves in one of the bedrooms that was in the base. Though as they looked around Harry and Wanda could see that the room was barely used with the amount of dust and filth in it. Wanda turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry without even looking at Wanda waved his had around the room while he said "Latum Purgato" This sent a wave of energy around the room that cleaned the room in its entirety. With another wave of Harry's hand he said "Colloportus" With that the door to the room closed and locked itself. Harry than turned towards Wanda before he placed a hand on her stomach and said "Resistite Graviditate".

Wanda looked curious at Harry before she asked "Harry what were those… spells?"

Harry smiled at Wanda before he said "Those were indeed spells related to the magic I already possessed before the experiments. The first was as you could see a wide spread cleaning charm, the second was a locking charm that locked all entrances to the room and the third was a contraception charm which of course prevents you from getting pregnant."

As Wanda heard the use of the last charm she blushed as she thought about getting pregnant with a child from Harry _'It is indeed a bit too early for that to happen, but I am not opposed to the thought of it happening in a couple of years.'_

Harry chuckled as he heard Wanda's thoughts and said "Believe me Wanda I would like nothing more than to start a family with you in a couple of years, but first our lives must be relatively stable."

After Harry said this he stepped towards Wanda and kissed her. The kiss at first was a bit awkward, because even though they had done this many times in their mind there was one think lacking and that was physical contact. The first few kisses were experimental to see what the liked best. After a couple of tries something seemed to click and it was as if not only their minds were now connected, but something else as well. It was as if their connection had become deeper than before. Harry was the first to try and deepen the kiss as he slowly opened his mouth and prodded Wanda's with his tongue as if asking entrance. Wanda opened her mouth as well to deepen the kiss and entangle her tongue with Harry's. While this was happening, their hands hadn't been idle either. Wanda's hands moved over Harry's muscled yet still clothed frame. Wanda knew that even though the muscles were due to Harry's exposure to HYDRA's Super Soldier Serum most men would be jealous of him. Meanwhile Harry's hands had moved from cupping Wanda's face and slowly made their way down towards her breasts. As Harry cupped Wanda's breasts and got a good feel of them, Harry found out that they fit just perfectly in his hands neither too big or too small. Harry then gently squeezed one of Wanda's breasts to see if she liked it. Wanda broke the kiss as she gasped in pleasure. So she obviously liked what Harry had done. Before Harry could continue however Wanda stopped him as she whispered to him in a seductive tone of voice "We both have too much cloths on Harry. Let's get rid of them before we continue." They did just that before Harry kissed her on her jaw and neck and grabbed her thighs. Wanda warped her legs around Harry's waist before he carried her to the bed and laid her down.

Harry trailed down small kisses down her body towards her breasts and eventually sucked on her right nipple while he squeezed her left breast. Wanda meanwhile gasped and moaned in pleasure as Harry switched between her breasts. Getting a bit impatient, Wanda reached between their bodies and grabbed Harry's cock and held it at her entrance. Harry Looked Wanda in the eyes as she did this and received a small nod in return. Although they both loved it when they did it hard and fast in their mind, Harry knew that Wanda's real first time was going to hurt so he decided to start slow. Harry moved forward until he reached a barrier inside Wanda and held still until Wanda gave a second nod and moved the rest of the way inside and stopped to kiss. Wanda had squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Harry take her virginity in order to try and ignore the pain.

After a couple of moments the pain was still there, but less intense so she said "Yo.. you can move now Harry." Harry was still a bit uncertain, but eventually started moving in and out of Wanda. Harry had to do everything to not to cum inside Wanda almost immediately, because of how tight she was around him. After a few minutes Harry started to pick up the pace as he heard Wanda moan in pleasure and knew that she felt no pain anymore. After another couple of minutes the couple could feel that they were almost at the end. Wanda was the first to say it as she gasped "Harry I.. I am nearly there."

Harry responded with his own gasped reply of "I know… Wanda I am… going to cum."

In response Wanda tightened her legs around Harry's waist and said "Do it. Cum inside me Harryyyyyy!"

Harry's name was drawn out as Wanda came and Harry soon followed and filled her with his seed. They were both out of breath, but very happy to finally have done it. Harry kissed Wanda once more before he said "I think we should clean ourselves and then leave this place.

Wanda returned the kissed before she said "I think we should celebrate you freedom Harry. So what do you think of us going to Britain so you can extract your revenge on your relatives?"

Harry leaned over Wada and whispered into her ear "I think that is a marvelous idea you have there Wanda."

 **Lemon End**

After Harry and Wanda cleaned themselves and searched the base, they made their way to Novi Grad. When they stepped out of the base and Harry took his first breath of fresh air in eighteen years, his mind turned towards the one thing he desired almost the most. That being his thirst for revenge at his relatives. Wanda who had picked up on his thoughts turned hear head towards Harry before she said "You once told me that there should be a Ministry of Magic in every capital city around the world right? Well Novi Grad is the capital of Sokovia so maybe they have one as well."

At hearing Wanda's suggestion Harry could not keep the smirk off his face and said "Wanda you are a genius. Now we just have to get a two-way portkey and hope they still live on Private Drive." With that said Harry took Wanda's hand and apparated just outside of Novi Grad. As they walked around the city, Harry was looking for the place with the highest concentration of magic. After a hour of walking they actually found it inside the City Hall. As they both entered the building both Wand and Harry saw some signs that were also surrounded with magic and said Ministry of Magic and pointed in a direction. After following the signs for a while they came to a desk. Behind the desk a woman sat that looked very bored. As the woman glanced towards them she said "Getting out of this dump are you? Well what kind of portkey will it be? A single trip or a double trip portkey and to where?"

Harry glanced at Wanda and whispered "Well that was easy." He then turned towards the woman and said "A double trip portkey and a single trip portkey both to Britain please. We are first going to look for a house and then return to pick up our things and her brother."

The woman looked from Harry to Wanda and back before she said "If you wait a moment I will get the portkeys ready. Right now the Ministry is hanging them out to get as many people out. I will give the Ministry of Magic of Sokovia a month at most until it falls completely. I swear those damnable Avengers will one day shatter the Statue of Secrecy." After she said this the woman picked up two coins, one silver and one gold. The woman pointed her wand at each of the coins and mutter twice "Portus" before handing them to Harry and saying "The gold coin is the double trip portkey and the silver coin is the single trip portkey. They will both transport you to the Ministry of Magic in Britain and here so no worries about Muggles seeing you."

With that done, Harry sent a quick thank you to the woman and together with Wanda activated the portkey. When Harry and Wanda appeared in the Ministry of Britain they were greeted by what was clearly a long ranked employee who said "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic of Britain that is currently under the marvelous leadership of Minister Fudge. How can I be of service?"

Harry stepped forward and said "Good day sir, could you give us directions to your magical center?"

The man obviously perked up and said "Ah you mean Diagon Ally. Well it is easy really, just throw some floo-powder into the floo-fireplace and say Leaky Cauldron."

At the term of floo both Harry and Wanda raised an eyebrow in question.

The man noticed their confusion and asked "May I ask where you are from? Since floo is quite popular in most countries that belong with the International Confederation of Wizards."

This time it was Wanda who answered with "We are both from Sokovia. We are getting out of the country since the Ministry there gives it at most a month before they fall. We are here to look for a home."

The man had to think a moment before he said "Ah that explains it. You see Sokovia tried to get into the ICW, but with their unstable situation they were refused and because of that they probably never got a floo system. Alright if you follow me I will bring you to the fireplaces and explain how they work."

After they had walked to the fireplaces and it was explained how they worked Harry gave the man the silver coin portkey before he said "As a thanks for your good work. And have a nice day." Before grabbing a pinch of floo-powder, stepping into the fireplace with Wanda and saying "Leaky Cauldron." Both Harry and Wanda came sliding out of the fireplace and were helped by an elder man who obviously was the innkeeper. After introducing themselves (only with their first names of Hadrian and Wanda) and explaining their situation Tom the innkeeper led them out back and granted them entrance to the famed Diagon Ally.

As Harry and Wanda eventually came to the entrance of the only marble building and walked inside, Harry whispered to Wanda "So those are the famed and feared Goblins of Gringgotts. Huh I can see why they won so many rebellions." This of course was just hard enough so that the Goblins that were guarding the entrance heard it and earned Harry and fanged smirk. Harry and Wanda waited fifteen minutes in line before it was their turn and waited until the teller was finished before Harry said "Good day to you Teller Grimclaw. I wish to speak with the Master of Coin of the Potter Family."

This drew curious stares from both Wanda and the identified Grimclaw before said Goblin gave a huff and said "Good day to you as well human now tell me why I should let you talk to the Master of Coin of the Potter's?"

Harry who already sensed the privacy charms around the teller's desk said "Because I am their firstborn son and rightful heir as far as I know. For I am Harry James Potter." Wanda who knew just how much Harry hated his original name and only allowed her to call him Harry could only stare between Harry and Grimclaw before she noticed the eyes of the Goblin widen.

Before either Wanda or Harry could say something however Grimclaw said "Alright follow me I will bring you to him, but we must be quick." Grimclaw hopped down from his post and led Harry and Wanda through the winding corridors of Gringgotts before coming to a stop at a set of giant carved stone doors and knocked.

A heavy and business like voice called out "Enter" and the doors opened before Grimclaw waved both Harry and Wanda in.

As Harry and Wanda passed, Harry gave a small bowl with his head and said "May your enemies fall by your blade."

This clearly surprised the Grimclaw before he said "And may your endeavors be accomplished" and left.

As both Harry and Wanda entered the office they both saw an elderly Goblin sitting behind a wooden desk who was writing something. Harry and Wanda stood behind the chairs and waited for the Goblin to finish. After five minutes the Goblin finished what he was doing and said "Please take a seat Mr. Potter, Ms. Maximoff. And before you ask I was informed of your identities the moment you stepped through those doors and had none of you been who claimed to be Harry James Potter, then there would have been some serious consequences." As both Harry and Wanda sat down the Goblin said "I am indeed Master of Coin Riptooth. It is so refreshing to hear our official titles being used even among the respected families like the Potters. So what can I do for the long lost son of James and Lily Potter?"

Wanda was alarmed when she felt Harry slam down most of his mental shields in order to stay as calm as possible before he said "If you mean with long lost being abandoned by my parents and dumped on the doorstep of my magic hating and abusive relatives and at the age of eight sold by said relatives to an organization that experimented on me for the last eighteen years, than yes I am the long lost son of James and Lily Potter."

The silence that fell over the office was heavy and uncomfortable and was eventually broken with a hiss of "They did what?" Now to understand this you should know that unlike humans who shout and scream most of the times they get angry, goblins are different. You see the quieter a gobbling gets the angrier he is and right now Riptooth was furious to the extreme. Harry and Wanda were also tipped off on this by the very dangerous glint in Riptooth's eyes. It took Riptooth nearly fifteen minutes to be calm enough to speak as he turned to Wanda and said "Ms. Maximoff you should know that children of any kind and even species are precious to us Goblins. Even during our rebellions we tried to spare as many children as we could or we would give the a quick and merciful death. So for me to hear that a family as respected among the Goblins as the Potters had abandoned their heir and firstborn and through this action said child suffered abuse and was later on sold and experimented on, well to say I am furious is as accurate as you could get. So my apologies Mr. Potter what can I do for you?"

Harry gave a respectful nod and said "It is alright Master of Coin you didn't know and was obviously lied to. Now I am curious, could you tell me if I am still the Heir of the Potter family?"

Riptooth looked at Harry before he said "I am sorry to inform you Mr. Potter that the title of Heir went to your twin brother Aiden. Now let me tell you that while James and Lily were respected by the Goblins, Aiden is not. Aiden Potter was named Heir of the Potter family a year after the attack on Halloween."

Harry shared a glance with Wanda before he asked "Is there anything of note you could tell me that happened with the Potter family and if I still have access to my trust vault?"

Riptooth got a suspicion on where Harry was trying to go and said "Ah yes. First let me tell you that although Aiden was named Heir in your name, you were never disowned and thus have still access to your trust vault. Also let me inform you that the rules and stipulations around your vault have changed. At first the vault would be refilled at the end of each year up to 5.000 Galleons. This was later changed so that it would add 5.000 Galleons at the end of each school year starting the year of your disappearance and with the maximum it could hold up to 25.000 Galleons. When Aiden Potter started at Hogwarts, James Potter once again changed it so that at the end of each school year 25.000 Galleons would be added to his son's vault with the limit removed. We of course thought that James Potter also meant it to happen with your vault so we did just that."

Riptooth took a break so that all three could take a drink of the water that had appeared during the explanation before he continued saying "Three years after your disappearance Lily Potter gave birth to twin daughters named Dorea Rose Potter and Violet Isabelle Potter. Aiden Potter eventually married to one Ginerva Molly Weasley after he accidentally knocked her up. We at Gringgotts wish to give you our condolences for the loss of your Godfather named Sirius Orion Black who died during Aiden Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts during a fight between a group of Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. In his Last Will and Testament, Lord Sirius Orion Black named you Harry James Potter his Heir and to be named Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black the moment I informed you of this fact. And finally the last thing of note is that five years ago Lily Potter gave birth to a third daughter that they named Jasmin Andromeda Potter."

With Riptooth was finished Harry had to think on how to proceed, thankfully however Wanda was less overwhelmed and asked "Master of Coin is it possible for Harry to receive a copy of the late Lord Black's Last Will and Testament and a complete list of Mr. Potter's finances, holdings and investments including those he may have inherited through his godfather?"

Riptooth was impressed with Wanda's sharp mind and told her as much as he said "Ms. Maximoff it is not every day that someone enters the game of finances and politics with a mind as sharp as yours. Mr. Potter when I was informed of your presence when you entered this office I already had a feeling you wanted to have a look in your finances, holdings and investments and thus I already informed a Goblin to retrieve them including the late Lord Black's Last Will and Testament. I can however already give you an overview of the finances of your trust vault. I take it you want Ms. Maximoff to be present?" Harry gave a short "Yes please" before Riptooth continued with saying "Okay Mr. Potter your trust vault contains a total of 390.000 Galleons."

Harry gave a nod of understanding towards Riptooth before he said "Master of Coin Riptooth is it possible for me to open a new vault that is accessible to both Ms. Wanda Maximoff and myself? And for the content of my trust vault to be automatically transferred to this vault two months after the deposit from the main Potter vault without informing either Lord and Lady Potter of this fact. And finally would it be possible for the deposits to continue until such a time when seven members of the Potter family agree to stop it.?"

When Harry was finished with his requests Riptooth was smiling so much that his sharp teeth were fully visible before he said "Mr. Potter first let me tell you that you have a very devious mind. Second of all, All your requests are quite possible to be executed as long as there is a third party that is in agreement and can vouch that you will be responsible with your financial freedom." With this Riptooth turned towards Wanda and asked "Ms. Maximoff are you in agreement with this and can you vouch for Mr. Potter that he will act responsible with his financial freedom?"

For a moment Wanda looked a bit confused and shocked before she said "Master of Coin Riptooth I, Wanda Maximoff am in agreement and can vouch for Harry James Potter that he will act responsible with his newly gained financial freedom."

They had to wait another five minutes before a second Goblin entered the office and handed Riptooth a couple of documents and left. Riptooth seemed to look at them one at the time and them said something in a strange language before he created a copy of each document. He then handed the copies to Harry before he said "The original document will stay here at Gringgotts for safekeeping. Also a Vault that had been empty for years is now owned by you with Ms. Maximoff being listed as the only other who can enter the vault. It is guarded by something we Goblins call the Thief's Downfall. At first the vault was also guarded by a dragon, but some idiot called Aiden Potter set it free when he and two companions of his broke into Gringgotts and stole something from the vault. So we doubled the total of dragons to two those being a Ukrainian Ironbelly and a Hungarian Horntail. The two have mated and the young ones we call the Sokovian Ironhorn since they were first rumored to be seen in the mountains of Sokovia, would you like to see your vault?"

Harry looked at Wanda before he said "Yes please. I am mostly curious to this new breed of dragon"

After a rollercoaster like ride of five minutes the group of two enhanced Humans and one Goblin arrived at the vault. Immediately the two parents were on alert and were guarding not only the vault, but also their young. Harry noticed that Riptooth was about to grab one of his devices and thus looked at the dragons and said §Greetings almighty dragons, please be not alarmed. Me and my companion mean you no harm. She and I are the new owners of the vault you are guarding and I was curious about your young since they are a relative new species.§

As Harry looked back at both Wanda and Riptooth he saw that Riptooth actually had his mouth open in pure shock, while Wanda was smiling at him. Wanda looked at Harry as she said "I don't know what that was, because at first I heard hissing at then I could hear you as if you were speaking English."

Before Harry could say something however it was Riptooth that said "That Ms. Maximoff was the language of snakes also known as Parsletongue. It is a very rare ability here in Europe and by most considered Dark. Mr. Potter the next time you have another surprise please warn me about it."

Harry gave a nod before he said "I will try my best to warn you next time Master of Coin."

All three turned back towards the dragons as they heard squealing of the hatchlings. Harry and Wanda both caught one in their arms while Riptooh was slammed into by the three remaining hatchlings and then he was licked. A few moments later a growl was heard and all five hatchlings returned to their parents while Harry helped up a disgruntled and slobbered Riptooth. After looking at the dragons for a few more moments the group departed again back to the office. Once back in the office, Riptooth picked up a pouch and said something in his language before handing it to Harry and said "Okay Mr. Potter I have just charmed this pouch so that it is connected to your vault so that what happened to me will not have to happen to any other Goblin every time you want to withdraw something from it. Just hold it and think of the amount you need. The pouch can hold up to 5.000 Galleons and is charmed so that only those with access to the vault can open it."

Harry grabbed the pouch and said "Thank you for your time Master of Coin that will be all for today. May your enemies suffer before they die by your blade."

Wanda who was still perplexed at the weird greetings kept silent before Riptooth said "And may your enemies drown in purgatory… Red One." Riptooth did a mental fist pump as he saw Harry stop in his tracks before he said "As I said at the start of our meeting I was alerted of your identities when you stepped through those doors."

Harry gave a silent nod before he and Wanda walked out of the office and out of the back. As they exited the building Harry said "Well then next stop Nr. 4 Private Drive. This next part might be uncomfortable so try to relax." Both Wanda and Harry took a calming breath before Harry apparated them to their next destination.

The quite of Private Drive was disturbed by a soft pop as Harry and Wanda appeared out of thin air. Wanda finally got her first real look at Private Drive and was shocked when she noticed that everything almost looked completely the same. Harry gave a snort of disgust as he saw that nothing had changed in the past eighteen years. As they walked down Private Drive, Wanda whispered to Harry "These people have absolutely no taste at all."

Harry gave a nod in agreement before he said "Yes you are right, but that is not the point for these people. They are in some kind of contest with each other. You know like the best garden, the cleanest home and of course the best job. Now prepare yourself Wanda, because we have arrived."

As Wanda looked at the house they stood in front of and saw the number four clearly. She and Harry each took a calming breath before they walked up to the front door. And rang the doorbell. As expected the front door was flung open by none other than Vernon Dursley. Before his former tormentor could shout and draw attention, Harry waved his hand in front of his face and said "You will let us inside."

As Vernon's eyes glazed over he stepped aside and let Harry and Wanda inside. As they entered the living room Harry saw that Vernon's sister was also present alongside her horrible dog called Ripper. Before anyone could say something Harry waved his hand around the room while he muttered something before he said "Hello dear relatives I have returned more freakish than before. Now just know that I just made the ground floor soundproof so please scream so much as you like."

Marjorie "Marge" Dursley stood up and shouted "WHO IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Harry let out a sigh before he said "It is so nice to see none of you never changed after you sold me to HYDRA."

The three Dursleys (Vernon was released by Wanda, but was frozen in place) all let out gasps as realization finally hit. Harry mentally counted to three before Vernon shouted "YOU FREAK HOW DARE YOU TO RETURN HERE AND TAINT OUR NORMAL HOME WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" As Vernon looked between Wanda and Harry he continued to shout "AND WHO IS THIS SOME FREAKISH WHORE YOU…"

Vernon's outburst was cut short as Harry used his own telekinetic abilities to choke Vernon by raising his hand and squeeze before he said "Never insult Wanda Maximoff in my presence again Muggle." This was said with such deadliness in Harry's voice that all three Muggles felt a shiver go down their spines. The silence was broken by a bark before Harry turned to the source and said "Ah yes Ripper how could I forget? You know I have something for you. Serpensortia." As the spell was said a massive Anaconda appeared before Harry said §If you could get rid of this mongrel for me I will sent you back to where you came from.§ The snake gave some sort of nod before launching itself at Ripper and warping itself around the dog. The three Muggles looked on as the anaconda strangled Ripper to death and swallowed him whole before being sent back by Harry.

Harry turned to Wanda and said "I think it would be best for Petunia and Marge to experience their greatest fear don't you agree?"

Wanda gave a terrifying smile as she said "Oh I agree, but what to do with the male Dursley?"

This time it was Harry who gave a smile before he said "Oh I have something perfect in mind for him. Now please do your thing."

Wanda gave a nod before she used her fear manipulation that she had used on Tony Stark before. As the red energy entered the heads of the female Dursleys, Harry turned towards Vernon and waved his hand in front of his face before he sent a mental instruction to Vernon with his own version of mind manipulation and watched as everything unfolded before him.

Half an hour later Harry and Wanda walked away from Private Drive after they had made a call. As they looked around to make sure no one saw them, Harry grabbed Wanda's hand and used his two way portkey to return to Sokovia.

At the Avengers Tower in New York the Avengers were sitting around a table to review their latest mission. It was Tony Stark otherwise known as Iron Man who asked "Ms. Hill have you found out who the three enhanced we encountered are?"

Maria Hill used her tablet to place a lot of pictures of locations and people on the screens that were around the room before she said "Yes I have Mr. Stark. Meet Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff and Harry James Potter." As she said this three pictures that were taken from the HYDRA database appeared on the biggest screen in the room. Maria continued with saying "Pietro and Wanda were born in Sokovia and lived there with their parents until the age of ten when they were orphaned when two mortar shells hit the apartment they lived in at the time. The first exploded and took their parents, but the second never did and was trapped with them for two days before the twins were saved. The company that made them was Stark Industries."

Tony's eyes widened as he realized that his company took another two lives as far as he knew.

Maria took a drink before she continued by saying "The Maximoff twins from that point on lived mostly on the streets doing some odd jobs and eventually joined and even led some anti America and Avengers protests which of course earned them the attention of both SHIELD and HYDRA. As far as we were able to figure out they both joined HYDRA willing yet unknowingly in order to stop the violence in Sokovia."

Steve Rogers then asked "And what of the other one?"

All the Avengers saw Maria tense up and let out an angry sigh before she said "As you all by now probably know there are those with magic on this world. SHIELD and HYDRA both found this out by accident, but they both agreed that the so called Statue of Secrecy was actually a good idea. Now around twenty-six years ago there was a Magical Civil War in Britain between Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle or as most know him Voldemort." Two pictures popped up, one of a man with a very long beard and weird cloths and one of a man with very serpentine features before Maria continued with saying "During Halloween of 1990 the war ended with the deaths of Charles and Dorea Potter and the disappearance of Voldemort. This resulted in Aiden Potter to be called the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry Potter to eventually be abandoned by his parents and brought to his relatives Petunia and Vernon Dursley. There were clear signs of abuse that somehow only two people picked up on. The first was an elementary school teacher who nearly succeeded in getting him away, but was brutally murdered alongside her family, the second person was Mr. Tony Stark after he had dinner at their home and encountered the boy, yet he did nothing."

As Tony looked at the angry faces around the room he could only say "Well shit."

Maria gave a nod before she said "Before we all interrogate Mr. Stark let me continue. Two months after Mr. Stark's visit however Mr. Potter was sold to HYDRA by his relatives at the age of eight. We were also able to find out that in the last eighteen years HYDRA has experimented on Mr. Potter, first with their own version of the Super Soldier Serum and later on with Loki's scepter. These however were not done willingly."

As Maria finished, Tony slumped even further into his chair as he realized that at least three enhanced people were out there with a very clear vendetta towards him.

 **A/N:** Okay so to be sure everyone gets it, for the cleaning charm there is no known incantation so I used Google Translate and translated the words wide and cleaning into Latin and got Latum Purgato. As for the Contraception Charm, well there is none in canon. Just like the Contraceptive Potion the charm is only used in Fanfiction to prevent pregnancies. Most people just say it was cast, but they never show the incantation. So I once again went to Google translate and translated the words resist and pregnancy and got Resistite Graviditate. I hope this cleared it up.

As for Harry's and Wanda's wish to start a family together, well they are both 26 years old right now. They know each other for three years (one and a half years in a relationship) and know more about each other than most people will. So of course they would want to have the one thing they never truly had. Harry never really had a true family and Wanda was orphaned at ten and raised most of her life by her brother.

 **Review reactions:**

 **Guest01:** First of, Harry knows about Voldemort, Dumbledore and Lily's ritual, because HYDRA and SHIELD know of the existence of magic. HYDRA wanted Harry to be their perfect weapon against SHIELD and others so in order to try and motivate him they explained it to him. Also Dumbledore knows the Harry is the "true" Boy-Who-Lived so in order to get his perfect soldier/weapon against Voldemort he made a deal with HYDRA.

As for the Vibranium mindscape, well I go with the whole mindscapes can be destroyed through Legilimency when there is enough power behind it. And since most wizards are quite ignorant of muggles, I thought why not let Harry create a nearly indestructible mindscape since he knows of the existence of vibranium and that it is extremely difficult to destroy. The maze isn't really made of vibranium since it is indeed not physical, but it acts as if it is. Also let it be known that there is a Harry Potter fanfic where Harry creates a dome of adamantium around his mindscape.

Harry knowns of the existence of the Mystic Arts or rather Sorcery because it was mentioned in a couple of books HYDRA gave him.

 **Guest02:** Stane may have sold the mortar shells, but Stark Industries was printed on it. This is the reason why both Wanda and Pietro hate Tony Stark in Age of Ultron. They do not know if it was Stane or not, but they do know that Tony Stark is the boss of Stark Industries. Also Vision said in Civil War that Tony had been Iron Man for eight years. Which means that Tony became Iron Man in 2008 since Civil War was in 2016. It is thought that Wanda has the same age as Elizabeth Olsen which would mean that she (Wanda) was born in 1989 and 10 years later (1999) the mortar shells hit. At this time Tony still developed and sold weapons.

 **Guest03:** Oh believe me when I say that Harry will NOT forgive his parents or Dumbledore and yes he still has a desire to see at least the Wizarding World burn to ashes. This will come about during Civil War and what happens to Wanda (yes it is a shock collar they put on her). If you are familiar with DxD than here is a hint, Harry will drown those against them in crimson purgatory.

 **(guest reviewers please place a name so that I can at least properly react to them)**

 **lagoon childe:** Yes it is a bit silly, but I wanted to do something different than the "standard" animagus forms that are usually given to Harry. Then I remembered that Ddraig and Albion are actually based around the white and red dragons from the Arthurian legends and I went with that.

 **Valiryo:** Yeah I admit that it was a bit of a mistake, but at the same time I needed Harry as the narrator of the prologue. The rest of the story is in 3rd person so there should be no 4th wall breaking, unless Deadpool somehow shows up in this story (don't worry he will not, not even a mention of him).

 **ClaireR89:** I have a reason of giving Harry that power. Let me put it this way, the only reason why Wanda could overpower Vision in Civil War is because she surprised him. Also Harry and Vision aren't going to be friendly towards each other. Vision sees Harry as too reckless and dangerous and Harry sees too much of Ultron in Vision (actually calling him Son of Ultron most of the time). Another reason is that the Infinity Stones will be more powerful than we have seen. Also Harry will only have the Boost (which he can only use 10 times at his strongest), Balanse Breaker and through the use of an Infinity Stone he can access Juggernaut Drive.

Also the reason why I went this way is because a dragon will not fit in during a fight. Most enemies of the Avengers are fast and a dragon would be slowed by its massive size.

There were others, but I already had reacted on them through a pm.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and some even pointed somethings out I didn't notice really.


	3. Chapter 02: Revelations

**Tribute: Few people became legends and unfortunately yesterday we lost one of those select few. Although I didn't grow up in the world of comics , I did know who Stan Lee was and what he and his work meant to people. Without him I wouldn't be writing this story and none of you would be reading it as well. So let us all remember what Stan Lee did and how his work touched our lives. May he rest in peace in whatever afterlife he believed in. This chapter is my tribute to a legend of this past century.**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to either Harry Potter or the MCU.

 **A/N:** Okay so some people have sent me a pm asking for me to explain the difference between Harry's mind manipulation and Wanda's. I thought I had explained that in the prologue, but if not than here it is.

Harry's version is more based around mind control either through Legilimency (the way he did it with Thor), through his version of the Jedi Mind Trick or through the Imperius Curse. To put it into perspective, even Voldemort and Dumbledore would eventually fall under his control though not immediately.

Wanda's version is more based around fear manipulation and illusions. She can also combine the two which is what she did to Tony Stark. Though it should be noted that neither Wanda or Harry are immune to a Dementor's aura it could even be said that they are both more sensitive to them since Harry and Wanda have a mental connection which would cause a unending loop between them.

Both Wanda and Harry have a weaker version of the other's version of mind manipulation because of the mental link.

I do have to give credit where it is due and say that the one mind both Harry and Wanda would have the most trouble with (even when working in tandem) would be the mind of Severus Snape. This is in part of how his mind would probably work to hide the fact he is working with Dumbledore, but has to act as if he is loyal to Riddle.

I hope this cleared everything up.

Also just a heads-up, no matter how much regret Lily shows in this chapter or in the future please keep in mind that Harry will **NEVER** forgive her. The only members of the Potter family who are on Harry's good side are his three sisters. Because they were born after the incident the three sisters are considered innocent even in Harry's twisted mind. Aiden and his family with Ginny though? Well that is for you all to find out.

Also as some of you might have guessed the Battle of Hogwarts did still happen, but there were some changes. Fred and George Weasley are still alive though one is still missing an ear. Both (Nympha)dora Tonks and Remus Lupin never were at the battle instead Andromeda was. She was killed as she took on both Bellatrix and Antonin Dolohov. While Andromeda did manage to kill Dolohov she was eventually killed by her own sister Bellatrix (who in turn was killed by Neville Longbottom)

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello"_ = mentally talking

' _Hello'_ = thoughts

§Hello§ = parsletongue

 **{Hello}** = Ddraig talking

 **[Hello]** = Albion talking

 **A Link Between Minds**

 **Chapter 02: Revelations**

Unknowing of the events that have taken place that day and the return of her firstborn son, Lily Potter was sitting in the living room watching the news. Ten years ago this would have been impossible, but together with one of her son's best friends named Hermione Granger they figured out how to let muggle devises work on magic instead of electricity. So here she sat watching the news when a reporter spoke "Yes that is correct Chris this afternoon the police got an anonymous phone call of some concerned people who heard a lot of screaming and shouting coming from Nr. 4 Private Drive. When the police arrived and investigated they found something shocking. In the living room they found two women who were later identified as Marjorie Eileen Dursley and Petunia Dursley née Evans brutally murdered and a man who was identified as Vernon Dursley holding a kitchen knife dripping with blood. The man was raving mad as he blamed everything on his nephew and his whore who he both called freaks."

Lily could only look in horror at the television as she was informed of her sister's murder. The news reader however had some questions and asked "Tom who exactly is this Vernon Dursley and why does his name sound familiar?"

The screen cut back to the reporter who said "I am not surprised that it does Chris, you see Mr. Dursley was the Director of Grunnings which is a drill company. At first he was only the Assistant Director, but that changed when he managed to get a contract with Stark Industries which of course is led by Tony Stark himself. However that is not all. Upon further investigation the police soon discovered a very dark secret the Dursleys were trying their best to hide from the outside world. The police opened every space they could find in search of clues, however when they opened a cupboard under the stairs they found a small matrass with traces of dried blood and the words that said "Harry's Room". Now I wouldn't be a good reporter if I didn't do my own investigation so I did just that and asked around the street if the Dursleys had lived alone and if they ever heard of the name Harry."

At this point Lily was near hyperventilating as her mind was trying to make sense of this situation.

After the reporter had taken a few sips of his water he continued by saying "At first most people just gave grunts of disgust once they heard the name Harry, but one woman who was visiting her mother told me quite a story. She told me that she and this Harry went to the same primary school and that all the children were warned to stay away from him by their parents since the Dursleys warned them that Harry was a delinquent. This woman who shall remain unnamed also told me that one of their teachers started investigating Harry's living arrangements before she suddenly disappeared. It was later discovered that the teacher alongside her husband and daughter were murdered. She also told me that although she had no contact with Harry she did noticed that he was very shy and drawn into himself."

The news reader seemed a bit impatient before he asked "And do you know this Harry's last name by any chance?"

Tom who clearly realized the blunder he made on live television said "Ah yes sorry about that. I do actually know Harry's full name and relation to the Dursley family. His full name is Harry James Potter and he was the nephew to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. And although Mr. Potter does seem to have a motive to be involved, the police does not think him to be a suspect since he disappeared eighteen years ago at the age of eight."

The rest of the report remained unheard by Lily as her world seemed to collapse around her. James Potter who had just arrived in the living room to collect his wife saw the tears in his wife's eyes and thought _'Shit she must have heard it on the television.'_ As he went to embrace Lily he softly said "Albus just informed me of your sister's passing. It would seem that some kind of magic was involved and so he called the both of us to meet him there. I am sorry Lily. I know that you and Petunia were never that close after you started Hogwarts, but she was still your sister."

Lily gave a sniff before she said "I will be fine James. I just want to find out what happened there. Remus can watch Jasmin while the twins come with us to see if we can find what happened." With that said Lily walked towards the stairs to call her twin daughters down and inform them of the situation mean while James contacted Remus Lupin to do the same. Five minutes later the four Potters arrived in Private Drive and walked towards number 4 where two people were waiting for them. One was a very old man with slivery hair and a very long beard and strangely colored robes, the other was a man who looked in his forties with greasy black hair, nearly black eyes, he wore black robes and finally a very prominent scowl on his face. These two man were Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and Severus Tobias Snape.

Dorea Potter a young woman with shoulder long black hair that ended in a fiery red, emerald-green eyes glanced at her twin and whispered to her "Great the grease ball is here as well. I wonder who is going to be the victim of his lustful stares this time."

Violet Potter the twin of Dorea was an almost perfect copy of her sister safe for the hair which was the direct opposite with red going into black. She glanced at her twin before she rolled her eyes and whispered back "Oh relax sis, he might be a lustful old pervert, but he is smart enough not to act as such around father."

Yeah to say that the second set of Potter twins hated Severus Snape would be an understatement. It had all started the summer before their fifth year at Hogwarts when Snape had offered both Dorea and Violet private tutoring in preparation for their O.W.L.S. Their mother Lily was all for it, while their father James was completely against it. When the twins asked why their father was against it James explained Snape's history with the Marauders and Lily. James explained that in the beginning of their time at Hogwarts that Snape had a crush on Lily which eventually became an obsession. James also explained that after he had married Lily, Snape would give Lily lust filled stares when he thought no one was looking. And finally James told them that they looked a lot like Lily did at their age and warned them to be careful around Snape.

From then on the twins also noticed the stares directed at their mother and worse at them. This became troublesome when they returned to Hogwarts and away from the protection their father. Snape would take even the tiniest reason to give one of the twins detention with him. And although he never touched them, he did give them more than enough unpleasant remarks. And since they knew about the fact that he was lusting after not only their mother, but them as well they noticed the pattern and hidden meaning. Others just thought them to be pleasant remarks and compliments. James was aware, but he never could do anything about Snape since he never touched the twins.

When the Potters arrived in front of number 4 Dorea asked "Why are we here exactly? Since we usually avoid this place, since the Dursleys hate anything that isn't normal."

Violet who was standing beside her sister noticed their parents tense up before James said "I will wait for Aiden and Ginny to show up before I explain."

Soon after everyone heard a harsh pop of displaced air and a shout of "Hey family! What are we doing in this muggle neighborhood?"

Violet who never got along with either her brother or her sister-in-law turned towards them before she whispered harshly "Could you at least for once in your life try not to break the Statue of Secrecy? Dad was about to explain it." She then turned towards James and asked "Dad again What is going on and why are we here?"

Now both Violet and Dorea noticed their father swallow before he said "Alright I will tell you, just promise me that you will let me finish." As the twins, Aiden and Ginny gave a nod James continued with saying "Violet and Dorea you are not the only twins in our family. Aiden you also have a twin, a brother in fact named Harry."

As the explanation started everyone moved inside the house before anyone noticed them. As the name was mentioned the second generation of Potters blinked before Dorea asked "And why have we never met this brother?"

Again James swallowed before he said "You never met him because after Halloween of 1990 we sent him here for his protection. Now we are here because Albus had placed wards around this home against people with hateful intentions towards the inhabitants of this house. Now as you probably know by now, Petunia and Marge were found dead and Vernon was arrested for murder. At the time Albus was in a Wizengamot meeting and only found out after he returned that the wards were triggered. Meaning that magic was used against those inside."

Everyone watched as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said "I will try and see if we can see the echoes of what happened here. Prior Incantato" As the charm was cast by (unknown to everyone except Dumbledore) the Elder Wand, the room was enveloped in a blue light as ghostly images of the Dursleys appeared. Dumbledore turned towards the other and said "And now we watch and see what happened."

Everyone watched as the Dursleys sat on the couch and watched television when the doorbell rang. Vernon stood up and walked to the front door. After a short while three people entered the living room. Vernon who had returned with two people following him. The first was a young man who looked to be in his twenties, he had well-formed muscles, untamed black hair and the most striking emerald green eyes. He wore a black shirt and dark blue faded jeans with sneakers. The second was a young woman who also seemed to be in her twenties, she had long brown hair, forest green eyes and she wore a red with black top, a black skirt and black shoes. Everyone watched as the young man waved his hand around the room while he muttered something before he said "Hello dear relatives I have returned more freakish than before. Now just know that I just made the ground floor soundproof so please scream as much as you like."

James and Lily had their suspicion confirmed when Harry called them his relatives.

The twins however narrowed their eyes as they saw Marge stand up and shout "WHO IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Everyone grimaced at the shout and saw the young man sigh before he said "It is so nice to see none of you never changed after you sold me to HYDRA."

Two shouts of "THEY DID WHAT?!" came from the twins before they were silenced by their father.

Dorea and Violet glared at their father and the Dursleys and thus saw the realization hit before Vernon shouted "YOU FREAK! HOW DARE YOU TO RETURN HERE AND TAINT OUR NORMALE HOME WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" Vernon seemed to look between Harry and the young woman before he continued to shout "AND WHO IS THIS? SOME FREAKISH WHORE YOU…" The shouting was cut off as Vernon seemed to choke on something.

Everyone turned towards Harry as he said with such a cold tone that it sent a shiver down everyone's spine "Never insult Wanda Maximoff in my presence again Muggle." No one missed the disgust Harry used when he uttered the word Muggle. The silence that had fallen was broken by a bark and everyone turned towards the source as Harry said "Ah yes Ripper how could I forget? You know I have something for you. Serpensortia." Everyone besides the twins (who looked curiously) looked on with a raised eyebrow as a massive anaconda appeared before them. Again everyone besides the twins gasped in shock as Harry started to hiss to the snake. Everyone could only watch in morbid fascination as the anaconda launched itself at the bulldog and strangled it to death before swallowing it whole and sent away by Harry.

Everyone watched as Harry turned towards the now named Wanda Maximoff before he whispered "I think it would be best for Petunia and Marge to experience their greatest fear don't you agree?"

Wanda seemed to give her best imitation of a smiling goblin before she said Oh I agree, but what of the male Dursley?"

Almost everyone felt a shiver go down their spine the Harry now had as he said "Oh I have something perfect in mind for him. Now please do your thing."

Everyone watched as Wanda gave a nod and seemed to gather red energy in her hands which caused her eyes to also turn a red color before she sent it to the two female Dursleys. Harry meanwhile stood in front of Vernon and had his left hand enveloped in purple energy. As the twins looked into Harry's eyes they saw that said eyes seemed to burn with purple energy. Everyone watched as Harry waved his hand in front of Vernon's face before the fat man walked into the kitchen and returned shortly after with a big kitchen knife. They all watched horrified as Vernon butchered not only his wife, but also his sister. After he was done Harry sent a silent stunner towards the man before he wrote something on the wall and placed a spell over it. As everyone went over to the wall, Dorea read out loud "What I am today. What happened here today. It is all on you. You made me into what I am today. None of this would have happened if you had only loved me and raised me, but instead you abandoned me at the first chance you got. Fine so be it, but be warned. I shall become the Dragon of Domination and I shall drown my enemies and any who stands in my way in Crimson Purgatory."

After everyone left the house Lily seemed the most shaken by the events that had taken place. As Lily walked a short a pair of white wings with a crystal like membrane appeared on her back. Without looking at the wings, Lily asked "So it is true than, my son is the one I have to ultimately fight till death?"

The membrane glowed as a deep voice said **[Yes Potter your son is the Red One.]**

Lily who sensed anger coming from the wings asked "Albion is something wrong?"

The now named Albion growled in anger and shouted through the mental link **[YES OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG! YOU ABANDONED OUR HATCHLING TO BE ABUSED AND EXPERIMENTED ON ALL BECAUSE A SENILE OLD FOOL TOLD YOU IT WAS FOR THE BEST! AND LET ME TELL YOU A LITTLE SECRET POTTER, OUR HATCHLING HAS THE POTENTIAL TO TAKE MY POWERS AS WELL SINCE HE IS OF MY LEGACY!]**

At that latest revelation Lily's eyes widened in shock before she asked "Surely there is something that can be done?"

If he could have done so, Albion would have given Lily a vindictive smirk as he said **[Not unless you want to condemn the rest of your line to be kin slayers. Now stop asking stupid questions and get moving.]**

Lily let out a sigh as she walked back towards her family only to stop as she heard her daughter Dorea shout at her husband "YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE. WHY WERE WE NEVER TOLD ABOUT OUR OTHER BROTHER?"

James glared at Dorea and said "Because is not important to us, because Harry is not the Boy-Who-Live or how about the fact that he is a Dark Lord in the making?"

The silence that fell between father and daughter was broken by the normally quite Violet who shouted at James "A DARK LORD? AND WHO'S FUCKING FAULT IS THAT? YOU AND MOTHER ABANDONED HIM WITH RELATIVES THAT YOU BOTH WARNED US ABOUT. THEY ABUSED HIM AND LATER ON SOLD HIM TO FUCKING HYDRA. AS FOR WHAT HYDRA IS, IT IS AN ORGANIZATION THAT SUPPORTED BOTH HITLER AND GRINDELWALD."

After Violet said this, it dawned on Lily what they had done. James who didn't realize this yet said to Violet "It doesn't matter what happened to him, he killed the Dursleys and so he will spent the rest of his life in Azkaban so we can prevent the coming of another Dark Lord."

Lily let out a sigh before she said "It will not be that easy James, because he is the Red Dragon Emperor and he is my rival and opposite."

James didn't seem to get the clue, but Dorea, Violet and Dumbledore recognized the part of the Red Dragon Emperor and so Dumbledore asked "Lily my girl you are the White Dragon Emperor? If so than we can easily defeat this so called Dragon of Domination and stop his reign of terror before it can really begin."

The two sisters glared hatefully at Dumbledore before Lily sighed and said "And the rest of the Potter family will be declared kin slayers. The Red Dragon and the White Dragon always fight till death."

The two sisters glared at their mother, before Violet said "And we would side with the Red Dragon either way. We will take our stuff and leave the manor until everyone can once more see reason." With that said the twins apparated away leaving only silence in their wake.

 **Avengers Tower, New York**

Tony Stark otherwise known as Ironman knew when he messed up and this was one of those situations. After Tony figured out that there was an enhanced out there who could have a personal vendetta against him, Tony did something he should have done years ago. Tony started digging for information about everything that involved one Vernon Dursley. What he found made him angry not only at the Dursley family, but at himself as well for not helping an eight year old. This anger caused Tony to direct his focus on the night of the dinner and more importantly the officer that convinced him to leave it alone. So when he found nothing at all Tony had JARVIS hack into the database of SHIELD and see what they knew. JARVIS found a man named Alastor "Madeye" Moody who came very close in appearance with the officer who talked to Tony. And Through Alastor Moody, Tony soon found references to Albus Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Gerald Grindelwald, Tom Riddle/Voldemort and even Steve Rogers.

Tony was not happy with what he discovered and decided to keep it to himself until after the party. Tony was quite angry at SHIELD and by extension Maria Hill for putting the blame for the Potter boy on him, while they themselves seemingly knew a lot more about what was happening than he himself did at the time. That didn't mean that didn't feel guilt for it. In fact he felt guilt and a lot of it since he should have been his usual stubborn self and just acted on what he thought he knew. What Tony didn't know, but would soon find out was that magic was involved with his change in character. _'In the meantime'_ Tony thought _'I really should continue with the Ultron Initiative and figure out where the scepter fits in'_.

 **Novi Grad, Sokovia**

After Harry and Wanda returned from Britain, they searched and met up with Pietro. There Harry explained the basics of his history and the revelation of him and Wanda being together. After having slept that night in an abandoned building, the Maximoff twins and Hadrian went into the city and helped the people as much as they could. In the beginning Hadrian was very reluctant to help, but after he had healed a little girl who had given him a hug as thanks, he was more willing. It of course helped that Wanda was promising a reward if Hadrian did good.

When it was around lunch time, Hadrian revealed to Pietro that he had a hideout for the three of them should they ever need it. When Pietro asked how he got it, Hadrian said "My godfather was Sirius Black who was the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and through James Potter, I am the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell."

Wanda didn't know about the Peverells and asked "Harry how do you know if you are the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and its connection to House Potter? When we were at Gringgotts, Riptooth never mentioned the Peverells."

Harry smiled at Wanda and said "Some of the books HYDRA gave me were on the History of Magic and the connection between certain families. Most of those family books are rather obscure, so I think not many if any people at all know about that connection between the Potters and Peverells."

Pietro who didn't know about magic being real up until that point shouted "WAIT MAGIC IS REAL?!"

Harry sent a small glare at Wanda for not informing her brother about magic being real before he whispered at Pietro "Could you be even louder? If you stay quiet and never mention this to anyone else I will tell you, otherwise I WILL erase your memory of the existence of magic."

Pietro who got the message just gave a nod before he said "Alright I will stay quiet about this."

Harry gave a nod in thanks and explained everything to Pietro including the reason behind the Statue of Secrecy. When Harry was finished, it was already around midnight and thus Harry and the Maximoff twins returned to the abandoned building to sleep. Harry and Wanda shared one bed and after Harry set up a simple Silencing Ward around their bed, he and Wanda made love until the early hours of the next day.

 **Avengers Tower, New York**

It was around midnight when during the party the banter between the Avengers turned to Thor's hammer when Clint Barton said "But it is a trick."

Thor chuckled before he said "Oh no, it is much more than that."

Clint reacted to this by saying in a far deeper voice "Ah whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Before returning to his normal voice and continuing by saying "Whatever, man! It's a trick.

Thor once more chuckled, before he said while he directed to his hammer "Please, be my guest." This was followed by a bit of silence when Thor encouraged by saying "Come on."

Clint wanting to be sure asked "Really?"

Thor acknowledged it by saying "Yeah."

Clint stood up and walked over towards the hammer while Rhodey said "Oh this is gonna be beautiful."

While Tony followed this up by saying "Clint, you've had a though week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." The innuendo was very obvious.

While most laughed, Clint looked at Thor as he said "You know I've seen this before, right?" As Clint pulled as hard as he could he said "I still don't know how you do it!"

Tony remarked by saying "Smell the silent judgement?"

Clint looked at Tony before he said "Please, Stark by all means."

Tony never one to pass up a challenge, stood up and walked over to the hammer while some reacted to the look in his eyes. When Tony stood before Clint he said "Never one to shrink from a honest challenge." Before remarking that it was "Physics.". As Tony grabbed the hammer he asked Thor "Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

Thor with a knowing look in his eyes replied by saying "Yes, of course."

Tony reacted to this by saying "I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta."before pulling as hard as he could at the hammer without actually lifting the hammer. Tony reacted to this by saying "I'll be right back."

What followed was a couple of minutes of entertainment for Thor as several Avengers attempted to lift the hammer. So had Tony returned with one of his Ironman gauntlets and was even helped by Rhodey with a Warmachine gauntlet. Next was Bruce Banner as he attempted in his own way. However when Steve Rodgers attempted to lift the hammer, Thor actually saw the hammer move such a small bit that only he and probably Steve noticed. Bruce directed to Natasha, but she declined which resulted in the Avengers coming up with their own theories as to how to lift the hammer.

Thor laughed out loud as the theory of Tony as he walked to his hammer and lift it before he said "Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. You're all not worthy."

The laughs that followed were interrupted by a very high tone. Before one active and very damaged droid of the so called Iron Legion came into view who said "No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

Rodgers who clearly noticed the seriousness of the situation asked "Stark?"

Who in turn asked "Jarvis?"

The droid said "I'm sorry, I was asleep or… I was a dream."

Tony looked at the device in his hand as he said "Reboot."

Tony continued as the droid said "There was this… Terrible noise. And I was tangled in… In… Strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

The Avengers were now worried and Steve thus asked "You killed someone?"

The droid replied by saying "Wouldn't have been my first call. But.. Down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

Thor who by this point was very much on guard as he asked "Who sent you?"

The droid in reply played a recording of Tony saying "I see a suit of armor around the world."

Realization struck Banner as he whispered in apparent horror "Ultron."

The now named Ultron replied by saying "In the flesh. Or- no, not yet. Not this… Chrysalis." As Thor tightened his grip on his hammer and Maria Hill armed her pistol, Ultron continued by saying "But, I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

Natasha asked the question "What mission?"

To which Ultron replied with "Peace in our time."

With that three more Ultron Bots broke through the wall and attacked the Avengers. Tony dismantled one of the bots without any weapons while Thor and Steve destroyed two others. A fourth Ultron Bots who didn't break through the wall took the Scepter and got away.

After the battle Ultron couldn't resist remarking on it by saying "That was dramatic. I'm sorry I know you mean well… You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it is not allowed to… Evolve." As Ultron picked up a destroyed Ultron Bot he said "Look at these… These puppets. There is only one way to peace: The Avengers' extinction."

With the threat clear, Thor threw his hammer at Ultron destroying his body. But before Ultron disappeared from the body he left a rather disturbing message by saying "I had strings, but now I'm free."

After Ultron was gone, Thor immediately grabbed Tony by his throat and demanded answers. After Thor let Tony go and Natasha brought up the Potter situation, Tony grew angry before he shouted for everyone to hear "YOU CAN BLAME ME FOR THAT SITUATION ALL YOU WANT, BUT IF YOU DO BLAME SHIELD AS WELL SINCE THEY CLEARLY KNEW OF MY MEETING WITH ALASTOR MOODY AND PROBABLY OF WHAT WAS HAPPENING!" With that Tony threw his file one everything he discovered on a table and stormed away to check on Jarvis.

As Natasha and Steve looked in the file, Maria paled as she said "Oh shit."

 **The Internet.**

As Ultron's conscious traveled to the location where his new body was being build he thought to himself _'After I have dealt with the Avengers, I shall reshape this world into my image and bring forth a new age. The people shall see my as their savior… No their king and God. Ad like any king I would need a Queen. Odin has Frea, Zeus has Hera and Osiris has Isis, but I… I shall have my Queen in… Wanda Maximoff._

 **And there you have it guys the newest chapter of this story. I am sorry for the long wait, but to put it bluntly school has been a bitch this past year. Also for those who are wondering what Prima Nocta means, I have found the following Prima Nocta is the semi-historical legal right of a monarch to have sex with any female subject, particularly on her wedding night.**

 **A/N-1:** So while Tony has made an early start on his way to redemption, he will still make mistakes (like signing the Sokovia Accords), The Potters on the other hand are more separated than ever. Also for those who are wondering about the personalities for Albion and Ddraig. I picture Albion with the personality of Vegeta and Ddraig with a more serious version of Goku's personality.

 **A/N-2:** Okay so to be sure everyone gets it, for the cleaning charm there is no known incantation so I used Google Translate and translated the words wide and cleaning into Latin and got Latum Purgato. As for the Contraception Charm, well there is none in canon. Just like the Contraceptive Potion the charm is only used in Fanfiction to prevent pregnancies. Most people just say it was cast, but they never show the incantation. So I once again went to Google translate and translated the words resist and pregnancy and got Resistite Graviditate. I hope this cleared it up.

As for Harry's and Wanda's wish to start a family together, well they are both 26 years old right now. They know each other for three years (one and a half years in a relationship) and know more about each other than most people will. So of course they would want to have the one thing they never truly had. Harry never really had a true family and Wanda was orphaned at ten and raised most of her life by her brother.

 **Review reactions:**

 **Guess:** It is too bad you think this way, but I also realize that I cannot please everyone with this story. For example those who ship Wanda/Vision will have a pretty hard time with this story. Still I appreciate the time you took to respond.

 **anime-death-angel:** Yes I have seen Infinity War (which poor soul hasn't at this point) and I must say I was pleasantly surprised considering Marvel is owned by Disney just like Star Wars. Without going into too much detail I will say this. I am planning this to be part of a Trilogy. The first part is Obviously called A Link Between Minds, the second story will probably be called A Link Between Minds: Civil War and the third will be called A Link Between Minds: Infinity War (this will include Infinity War and its direct sequel). As for Stark well he will still cause the events in Civil War and remember technically Wizards and Witches are also enhanced, but he will have a redemption arc of sorts. As for Ross and Wizarding Britain let me just say that after the events of Civil War Wanda and Harry will NOT be moving to Scotland and that is all I am saying.

 **Ashborn2271:** I was already planning something like that. Remember the Boosted gear has two slots, but I am not sure on the final amount.

 **Mystolon:** You think Harry would show his full powers against the Avengers as they are now or some stupid Muggles? Besides Harry caught Thor by surprise had they faced off against each other, well than Harry would have had to use more of his power.

Also to put Wanda's and Harry's mental strength into perspective here is a fact. In the Harry Potter canon both Voldemort and Dumbledore were unmatched in the Mind Arts (occlumency and legilimency). In this story they have the same power, but Harry and Wanda could easily shatter their minds with a bit training. Harry is actually already at that point and Wanda is nearly there. The reason for this is simple, both Harry's and Wanda's mental powers come directly from the Mind Stone and not even the Elder Wand could win from that. Should Dumbledore and Harry face each other in battle then the only reason Dumbledore would stand a chance is because of his experience.

 **Pressgamer1:** Ha ha I was alreadydoing that since I clearly wrote multiple time the reason. Though the first two times I did reply.

 **Mizzrazz72:** Yes he will.

 **Jerm069:** I am glad you think so. And yes they will though it is due to Wanda rather than Harry. Also Harry and Wanda wouldn't do this to anyone since Harry has been a slave most of his life, at least that is how he sees it.

 **EmeraldGuardian7:** I am not really a fan of the WBWL trope either, but I couldn't see another way for Harry to end up in the hands of HYDRA with both James and Lily alive. Also I see this Harry more as Dark-Grey rather than pure Dark. I will try to balance the story with more lighter moments which would be mostly between Wanda and Harry. I must warn you that in the sequel that I have planned, Harry does turn Dark for a time. I will give everyone three hints: it involves the Raft, Azkaban and Juggernaut Drive. I probably have said too much, but I am also told that I am a bit predictable so yeah.

Also a reaction to a pm I got

 **Vergil234:** No he will not hate them. Those who will be hated by Harry are James, Lily and Aiden. None of the three will be forgiven though like Tony, Lily will have a redemption arc. In this chapter the Potters found out that the Dursleys have sold Harry to HYDRA and out of all of them only the second set of twins knows what HYDRA is. They will start to investigate it and will eventually find out happened to Harry and who was involved.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and some even pointed somethings out I didn't notice really.


End file.
